It's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate
by Jurgen8r
Summary: Ichigo and Riruka, now partners are supposed to be JUST partners, but that's hard when these little things called feelings get into the mix...


Ichigo recruited riruka and yukio as his partners while all the other Xcution members were... unavailable.

"dammit I hate that shriek!", Riruka yelled as she covered her ears from the noise of the rather abnormal hollow chasing them.  
>"Getsuga Tensho!", ichigo exclaimed as he swung his blade head-on at the creature.<br>The hollow exploded and send green liquid flying in all directions, some of it landed on riruka.  
>"Eeew...", she moaned in disgust.<br>But then the fluid began to burn and itch, riruka screamed as the pain grew even worse.  
>"Riruka!", ichigo yelled as he rushed to help her.<br>"I-it's Ah-a-a-Acid...", she stuggled to tell him.  
>"Wha-wa-wuh-WHAT DO I DO!", Ichigo screamed in desperation.<br>By now riruka was unconscious and still struggling to breath as her internal organs had been partially damaged by the acid.

"If Orihime was here she could...", he struggled as a tear ran down his face.  
>"If ishida was here his medicines could..."<p>

Ichigo hear the clik sound of shoes touching down on the ground behind him, he got up and swung around, bringing up his blade ready to fight.  
>A Woman in a red shirt and yellow short skirt and pink eyes and blue hair pulled back in a bun stood there, she wore white gloves with a "∞ (Infinity)" symbol on the back of each one, the tips of the glove's fingers were black along with the wrists.<br>"Who are you?", Ichigo asked.  
>"You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament, huh?", she said, ignoring his question.<br>"So that's all you want?, to toy with me?, I don't have time for this!", Ichigo yelled.  
>"Is that any way to speak to someone who only wants to help?", the woman replied, with a stern look.<br>"Help?, ...how can you-", Ichigo asked, before being interrupted.  
>"Quiet!, don't say a word, ...Simply watch and be amazed...", she said before holding her hands in front of her, and then grasping what seemed to be a bar of energy in front of her, and another with the other hand, "Give Birth to Matter, Madre!", she exclaimed.<p>

The infinity symbols on her gloves began to glow, she pulled the bars apart, thus opening an invisible 'Doorway-like' Portal, which now showed empty space within.  
>"What is that?", Ichigo asked.<br>"I said quiet", she replied.  
>She then stepped into the portal and and dissappeared for a moment, before stepping back out carrying a large box labeled "Medical Supplies" and placed it down on the ground, she turned back and closed the "Doors" and took off her gloves and put them in her shirt pocket.<br>She then knelt down and began sifting through the box, she pulled out a bottle that read, "Wound Disinfectant", she opened it and took a cotton ball and dabbed it in the fluid, she then took the cotton ball, now soaked in disinfectant and dabbed it all over Riruka's wounds.

Next she took out another bottle labeled "Solution A", this one she simply opened and poured a bit over riruka's wounds.  
>Next she took out yet another bottle labeled "Regeneration Accelerant", this one she opened and again poured a little bit over riruka's wounds.<br>She then put everything back into the box and closed it and then put her gloves on again and walked back over to the "Doorway".  
>She opened it and placed the box inside.<br>She closed the doorway and exclaimed, "Take a nap, Madre".  
>She took her gloves off again and put them in her shirt pocket, she then walked back and sat next to Ichigo and Riruka.<br>"She's the same as before... what did you do?", Ichigo asked.  
>"I- shut up, it just hasn't taken effect yet...", she replied before starting a countdown, "and 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"<br>and with that Riruka's wounds began to glow bright pink and and give off a crimson mist that floated away in the wind, ichigo was confused when he began to smell strawberries, and then with a flash the glow dissapated and revealed a perfectly healed Riruka, However she was still asleep.  
>"W-well thank you for the help but uhh... Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? and What do you want?", Ichigo asked.<br>"I am Nanako Graella and I am... well you'll have to come with me if you wanna know, won't you?", she replied before proceeding to walk away.  
>"Wait!", Ichigo picked up Riruka, but even though he intended to carry her she woke up, but she was still weak so she asked him to carry her on his back.<p>

"I'm glad you're allright, Riruka", Ichigo said softly.  
>"You too, my lil' strawberry", she replied, teasing his name.<br>He picked her up and she brought her hands around his neck and latched on to him.  
>"Let's Go after her", Ichigo said before Dissappearing with a flash step.<p>

And they dissapeared into the sunset by use of flash step. 


End file.
